


A rainbow for the two of us

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Art, M/M, Rainbow, Reunion, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Rin returns after four years of studying abroad as an artist...





	A rainbow for the two of us

Four years had passed since Rin left for Australia to study art. Everyone could see his talent, as such beautiful paintings couldn’t stay unnoticed. All he needed to do was have the guts to leave his old life behind. And that meant Haru as well.

Haru never understood why Rin had to leave, why he had to stay back, why they had to part ways, why it had to end so soon. He used to draw as well, and was considered to be at the same level as Rin, if not better, but his heart couldn’t stand the pain of being left alone. He didn’t really think about why his life had turned out like that, yet he knew that he would never show his drawings to anyone. That was how he ended up keeping his paintings away from the eyes of the world, hoping that one day Rin would be the first to see them.

One day that he went to school, he noticed that there was some kind of art competition going on and that many students from all around the world would come and participate. It didn’t take long for him to find Rin’s name on the guest list. Then, he run like hell to find him in the main hall, but got surprised when he spotted him chatting with Makoto and Nagisa. _How could he not tell me that he was coming?_ Haru always seemed extremely calm and didn’t let people see what he was thinking, but both his heart and mind were on Rin. That was all he worried about, what his secret drawings expressed; the desire to be by his side one more time.

“Haru! Come here! Rin’s back!” _Makoto is definitely doing this on purpose…_

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it…?” Rin’s eyes completely changed when he realized who was coming towards him.

“Yeah. How was it like? I mean studying abroad.” Haru didn’t know what to do. The calm and peaceful surface that he had managed to maintain all these years was about to disappear in an instant.

“It’s actually a great experience. I had trouble adapting at first, but in the end it all worked out. Um, Makoto, Nagisa, could you leave us for a second?” He wasn’t going to waste any time. This was it.

“Why did they have to leave? What is it?” Haru was troubled.

“It’s just that, while I was gone, I had a certain project in mind. I am sure you didn’t expect me to leave like this, without a warning at least. But it wasn’t easy for me either. I spent so many sleepless nights wondering if it was worth it, that I had to give all this energy somewhere. And, when I finally found what to do, I promised myself that I was going to show you as soon as I came back. It’s supposed to be a sight you’ve never seen before.” The two guys left campus and went to Rin’s house. In his room, there was a huge painting that was wrapped up in blue paper.

“It is yours.”

Haru reluctantly removed the paper and took a glance on this majestic piece of art. He couldn’t believe in his eyes. A beautiful cherry blossom tree took over most of the canvas, in breathtaking scenery on top of a hill with a spectacular view. He could see the sun rays dropping onto the leaves, which had the colors of a rainbow. The sky was clear blue and Haru noticed a bench with two people hiding in the shade. One of them had black hair and the other had red. _Could it be…?_

“Rin, is this us?”

“Yes, I wasn’t sure how you were going to react though. Me being gone for years, my sudden reappearance, now this expression of feelings, is it too much?” His cheeks turned red.

“No, it’s not. In fact, that’s all I’ve been waiting for.” The next moments were vague for both of them. They instantly lost control of their bodies, and Rin wrapped his arms around Haru. He shed a couple of tears, which he wouldn’t admit later, but this was the time that everything fell into place. They knew how they felt for each other and how their common future would be like. The universe was on their side again…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
